User talk:Fusion Arceus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fusion Arceus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 17:10, March 6, 2010 The only reason i can think of is that i am offline. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 17:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i didn't do that. Must have been one of the people who knows my pass code. I am going to change it real quick. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 17:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) whut part of NC? NC i am in raliegh so wut is the blog name i don't remember and are you going to the outer banks? Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 17:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Favorites Ok, iu will join. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) So will I. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Count me in. Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 23:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I did.Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 23:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the tourny. Name's Bakuplanet and party is darkus Dharak, CP dharak, Grantite Dharak. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 00:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll Come in. Demitrio (Spelling?) Pyrus Helix w/ Silver TD, Darkus Hakapoid, And Subterra Coredem w/ Copper Battle Sabre. Also What Server? Train122 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 8:26 PM EST September 5, 2010 Journy We should make map of the groups. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are Hungry for iPodsDarkusAlpha 17:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I will make the table. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are Hungry for iPodsDarkusAlpha 17:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, You need to check your Sig. WHAT THE??? you're like a CLONE of me!!! I am #11 years old #Favourite color is green [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 17:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well i am from egypt and when my school starts (very soon) i will be in 6th Grade too! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 17:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) yes??? is it bad??? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 17:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 17:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Table. Sorry it took so long. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are Hungry for iPodsDarkusAlpha 18:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It's normal do you know a game that is similar to BD? cause Egypt has No BD [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 19:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I am currently playing Wolverine Search and destroy [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 19:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That movie was great! (It's Avatar) Ok, I made the table from Adobe Photo Shop You can try to print it out, although it's not paper sized. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are Hungry for iPodsDarkusAlpha 19:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did create these. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are Hungry for iPodsDarkusAlpha 20:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Boomix.gif|My Boomix TwinDt.gif|My Twin Distructor Hey In what server and where is the tournament? PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! WHAT THE HECK?!?!? The tournament should have started by now!! What's going on?!?!? Bendo14: Information is power... and power belongs to the hydras... 23:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) YEAH???? O_o" DarkusAlpha 00:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) >:( Coming... I'll be there. Bendo14: THIS...IS... PHOSPHOS!!!! 17:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?! ANOTHER REDO?!?! Come on... Ok, but, I'm not doing any more redoes after this one... Bendo14: THIS...IS... PHOSPHOS!!!! 18:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok, I'm on Dharak, using Aquos. Bendo14: THIS...IS... PHOSPHOS!!!! 18:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Known. I've known this for some time though. Thanks anyways. 42% insane + 33% evil + 24.9% nice + .1% serious = I! Bendo14! 00:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes No Maybe Don't care Yes No Maybe Don't care I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 14:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) All other Admins must agree. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please dont Please dont spam on the blogs.Thank you I like Chocolate Milk!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice sockpuppeting with that GMGloomy account you made there! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 23:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Then why in the world does GMGloomy create an character on the RTW called Abel? Hmm I wonder. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 21:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)